Wątek:SugarLevine/@comment-24800148-20131214111734/@comment-25910476-20131215114217
Jack Daniels to jakiś alkohol? Hohoho, szacun, szacun. Widzę, że lubisz pisać ;) (witam w klubie). Bardzo fajnie wymyślone. Ciąg dalszy (jeśli będziesz miała jakieś zatrzeżenia napisz): Tymczasem Wania i Jonhson cały czas taczą zacięty bój. Po chwili, widz zauważa, że niebo robi się ciemne (to zdanie można dopracować). Panowie pingwinowie dalej, jakby nic innego nie robili w życiu, obsypują się śnieżnymi kulami, epitetami i skrzydłami (jakby nie patrzeć, pingwiny pięści nie mają). W końcu oboje (w tym samym czasie) tak strzelają sobie płetwami po dziobach, że odlatują do tyłu w dwie różne strony. Wanię odrzuca na początek góry (nie wiem, jak to nazwać "ściana"?) i przysypuje go śnieg, Johnson wpada na jakiś krzak i kłuje się liśćmi w tyłek (ten krzak to taki wyjątek). Znów zaczynają się wyzwiska, nagle... słychać coś ze szczytu góry (o którą walnął się Rusek) - spada całkiem spora śniegowa kula (wywołana krzykami) i trochę śniegu. Po tym wydarzeniu wszyscy zgromadzeni łapią się za serca (konkretniej to za pierś, no bo serc sobie nie wyciągną) i ciężko, ale szybko i nerwowo oddychają. Johnson stłumionym, ale z lekka wystraszonym tonem zaczyna; "Co... co my robimy...?" , na to Wania, udający odważnego, że go to niby nie ruszyło, ale ruszyło. Bardzo aroganckim tonem: "Phi (unosi czubek dzioba do góry), co masz na myśli?" Johnson: "Nas... zachowujemy się jak rozpuszczone bachory..." Wania: "Taaaa..." Johnson: "Taaaa...?! Tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia?! Spójrz (pokazuje skrzydłem na szyt góry) - prawie życia nie straciliśmy przez te nasze żałosne, dziecinne kłótnie, a ty mi tylko "Taaaa"?! Jak można być tak płytkim, tak głupim... chamskim..." Wania zdaje się być nieruszony tymi słowami jednak w jednej chwili widzimy, że nad bohaterami rozciąga się wielki cień, a Rosjaninowi oczy wychodzą z orbit. Wania: (drżącym tonem) "E, Johnson...?" Tyka go. Ten dalej, już sam do siebie wytyka charakter Wani. Wania: "Dobrze, masz rację!" powiedział bardzo rozgniewany. "No!" odpowiedział, nagle jednak spojrzał się w miejsce, które uprzednio wskazywał Wania. "A!" krzyknął. "Wow..." powiedział pod nosem Wania wywracając oczami, oczywiście było to z przekąsem. "Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś?!" wrzasnął wystraszony Johnson. Słysząc to Wania znów się zdenerwował. Powtórka z rozrywki - kłótnia na nowo. Oni się kłócą, a tu cień coraz większy... Kirke, siedząca obok nawet się nie poruszyła. Z wąsikami "posypanymi" śniegiem siedziała nieruchomo, wpatrzona w jeden punkt jakby była posążkiem. Była metr od kłótcących się. Nagle spadła na nich lawina (cień). Scena była śmieszna, gdyż oni po uszy (wylądowali nawet nogami do góry) siedzieli w śniegu, a kotka raptem metr dalej, cały czas nieruchoma i w jednej pozycji jak przedtem, była cała. Wania rzekł: Mama... (Matko!) Johnson jakoś się wykaraskał i pomógł wyjść Wani. Kiedy przysiadł na śniegu zaczął szczerą rozmowę z Rosjaninem. Po niej przytulili się. Kiedy Johnson miał dziób na jego ramieniu nasrał mu ptak i Wania zdegustowany przeprosił go i poszedł rzygać gdzieś obok (ale tylko słychać, że rzyga, bo gdyby to widzom pokazać, oni by się porzygali razem z nim). I tu powrót do Manfrediego. Niestety, tu pomysłu nie mam :/ Fajnie by było, gdyby swą głupotą i gadulstwem zamęczył napastników, reszta oddziału by go znalazła, a porywacze sami go oddali bo jest nieznośny. Oto moja propozycja. I dobry pomysł - odcinki można tu wymyślać.